


A Miraculous Collection

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #letadrieneat2k17, Apartment hunting, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Crack, Discussion of Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Identity Reveal, Innuendo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Sleep talking, Tumblr drabbles, Underage Drinking, Unintentionally sexual sparring, at least in the US, awkward elevator reconciliations, discussions of threesomes, ranges from g to m, smooches, the author is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: A collection of drabbles from tumblr, all under 1000 words.1. A Tipsy Chat - Ladynoir (platonic)2. Food and Love - Gen3. Sparring was a bad idea - Ladynoir4. Superhero Sandwich - Gen/Love Square5. Boop - Ladynoir6. Pomme de Terror - Gen (Crack)7. Slip up - Ladynoir8. Painted Blue - Ladynoir9. I'm Sorry - Marichat10. Sleep talking - Adrinette11. Hard - Ladrien12. Innuendos and Revelations - Ladynoir13. Gay Chicken - Adrinino14. Elevator - Chlonette15. Proposal - Alyanette16. The Scent of Home - Marichat17. Family - Alyanette18. The Apartment Hunt - OT4





	1. A Tipsy Chat

**Author's Note:**

> These were all posted on [my tumblr](http://alya-bug.tumblr.com/) originally.

“Chat, are you okay?” Ladybug asked, as Chat Noir missed his third jump in a row. They had just started patrol and he seemed kind of . . . off.

He looked at her, looked down, and frowned, concentrating. “I think I need to take a moment.” He sat down on the roof and she swung over to join him. 

“You look tired.” She sat down next to her partner and put a hand on his forehead. “Are you sick?”

He laughed. “No, not sick.” He leaned toward her and lay his head on her shoulder. “I might be just a teeny tiny little bit drunk.” He whispered, nuzzling her shoulder before she pushed him away.

“Drunk?” She sighed. “Seriously?”

“Just a little bit!” He said defensively, leaning back towards her. “Just tipsy really.” 

She pushed him away again, shaking her head. “Seriously?”

“It’s not my fault! The waiters kept offering me more and champagne is yummy.” He grinned goofily.

“Champagne and waiters? Oh, fancy. I would have thought you just were drinking with friends or something.” She giggled, imagining him awkwardly standing around in a suit. It was a weird image.

Chat rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I wish. It was one of my dad’s parties. I am only supposed to have two glasses but it was yummy. And I already ate my three hor d'oeuvres that I am allowed.” He shrugged.

Ladybug was curious about the idea of Chat at a fancy party, partially because it just didn’t fit him. He was so carefree and candid and open about everything. He didn’t seem like he would do well in the stifling formality that she had seem in the lives of her wealthier classmates. “Were the hor d’oeuvres good at least?” 

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. “Oh yes. Amazing. I wanted to stuff my face with them. But, you know, calories.” He said the last bit in an annoyed mocking voice. 

She lifted his hand off of her shoulder and moved it away. She didn’t actually mind him touching her like he always did. He was a very physically affectionate guy. But her rejecting his advances was almost a game between them. It was just the way their relationship was. It would be perfect if it wasn’t for his little crush on her. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her back. “Let me hug you.” He whined. 

She sighed. “Okay, you can hug me.” She adjusted them to a more comfortable position, leaning her back against his chest, while he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“You’re cute.” Chat whispered, like he was sharing some big secret. 

She rolled her eyes. She probably shouldn’t be letting him hug her like this. She didn’t want to lead him on, not when her heart belonged to Adrien. But it felt nice. And he always looked so dejected when she wouldn’t hug him. Hopefully she had made it clear enough to him that her feelings were just platonic. “Well, you’re dumb.” She said, teasingly. “Why did you even come out on patrol?”

His breath felt warm on the side of her neck. “I thought it’d be fine.” He sighed. “Anyways, I’d never pass up a chance to spend time with my lady.”

She blushed. She really needed to nip this whole thing in the bud. She loved Adrien. Chat was her very good friend and she didn’t want to hurt him. But. . . she liked that he liked her. She enjoyed his hugs and flirting. Did that make her a bad person? “If you can’t patrol, maybe I should continue on by myself.”

He whined in her ear. “Please Bugaboo, just sit with me for a bit while I sober up. It won’t be too long.”

She pulled away, trying to be firm, but she made the mistake of looking back at him. His lip was sticking out in an exaggerated pout, and he looked like he was trying to force it to quiver. He looked so stupid. It was adorable. 

“Okay.” She sighed. He held his arms out to her, a joyful smile on his face. She pretended to grumble as she settled into the crook of his arm. “Just a little while. If you are not sober enough to patrol in 30 minutes, you are going home and I am finishing it myself.”

“Of course, my lady.” He nuzzled her hair.

Marinette sighed. She knew it was wrong. But it felt so good. She pushed the worries out of her head and focused on the warmth of her best friend’s arms.


	2. Food and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles about three people who love Adrien and want to make sure he eats.

Nino looked at his mother meaningfully, eyeing Adrien’s nearly empty plate. 

“Adrien, dear, would you like more potatoes?” She began piling more food on his plate before he could respond.

Adrien swallowed his food quickly and smiled. “Thank you, Madam Lahiffe. Your cooking is delicious, but I couldn’t.” 

“Oh, nonsense. I am sure a growing boy like yourself can fit one more serving.”

Adrien hesitated before relenting. “Maybe just a little more.”

Nino watched as his best friend ate, concerned. He was pretty much always concerned for Adrien, for one reason or another. Sometimes due to his social anxiety, often due to his situation with his father, frequently due to his apparent lack of sleep, but recently mainly due to his eating habits and weight. 

Adrien was always skinny, of course. But Nino recently looked back at a picture they had taken back at the beginning of the year, when they first became friends, and was struck by how skinny he had gotten. Adrien at the beginning of the year was slim but healthy. Adrien ten months later was skin and bones. And Adrien was always hungry. He denied it and stuck to his strict diet for the most part, but Nino heard the way his stomach would growl. And when Nino did convince him to eat more, like when he dragged him home with him for lunch, he was like a bottomless pit. When he told his mother about his concerns, she was outraged. She disliked Gabriel Agreste already, ever since Nino had been akumatized, but the idea that he was preventing his son from eating properly had her incensed. She was nearly as protective of Adrien as Nino was and was now determined to feed him as many delicious, home cooked Moroccan meals as she possibly could.

Nino smiled as his best friend shoveled food into his mouth. Adrien was an idiot, but he was his idiot and he would alway be there to take care of him.

 

 

Ladybug smiled hesitantly as Chat Noir landed on the roof. He looked at her sheepishly before speaking.

“Hey.” He didn’t look at her.

“Are you okay? What happened today?” He flinched and she realized how accusatory she sounded. “Sorry. I’m just worried. You collapsed. It was scary.”

“I am sorry I couldn’t help you with the Akuma. It won’t happen again.” He sat down on the edge of the roof, facing away from her.

She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, that is fine. I handled it. I’m worried about _you_.” 

“I was hungry.” He said after a moment. “I hadn’t eaten much. It happens.”

“It shouldn’t!” Ladybug pulled him into a hug. “Do you need help? Do you. . . not have enough food at home?” 

Chat returned the hug and rested his head on her shoulder. “There’s plenty of food. I just can’t eat it or I might get fat.” He said bitterly.

“Fat?” She pulled away slightly and looked at him. “Chat, you’re as skinny as a rail. Do you . . . think you are fat?” She looked worried.

He laughed, without humor. “I don’t have an eating disorder.” He pulled her closer again. “I just. . . . My diet is monitored. But I am burning more calories than they expect, what with being a superhero. But I can’t really explain that, can I? So I sneak food when I can.”

There was a lot she didn’t know or understand about her partner. But he was her partner and that was all that mattered. “I will bring food for patrols. Late night picnics. It will be fun.” She smiled against his hair. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

She squeezed him tighter. “I want to.”

 

 

“Sir, I wanted you to review these changes to Adrien’s diet.” Nathalie handed Gabriel Agreste the printouts from the nutritionist. 

Gabriel skimmed the document and raised his eyebrows. “This is a significant increase in caloric input. Any particular reason?”

Nathalie took a deep breath. “Adrien had a physical today and it was worrying. He is very underweight.” Which you would know if you actually looked at him more than once a month.

Nathalie did not plan on caring about Adrien. It was not in her job description to worry about an awkward teen. But she couldn’t help it. Someone had to care about the poor boy.

“Odd. His diet was calibrated to the needs of a growing teenager with his level of activity. It shouldn’t need to change this much unless his activity level dramatically increased.”

Nathalie winced at the detached way he was talking about his son. “Yes. I discussed it with the doctor. Teenagers have unpredictable metabolisms. This sort of thing can happen.” 

Gabriel gave the paper another glance before handing it back to his assistant. “Very well. I trust you to have it implemented.”

“Yes sir.” 

Once she was on the other side of the door her placid expression turned to one of anger. How could that man treat his own son like he was some kind of product? Like he was just an object to be maintained and not a human boy who needed love? Nathalie half suspected the only reason he even cared if Adrien was getting enough to eat was to increase his marketability later. Can’t have a model that is short because he was malnourished during his growth period. 

Maybe she was too harsh on her boss. She figured he did care about Adrien in his own way. But that way was clearly not enough. He needed attention and affection and support.

While she didn’t feel comfortable giving him the affection he clearly craved, she would be his advocate. She would always be on his side. Even if it wasn’t in her job description.


	3. Sparring was a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's suggestion of sparring gets unexpectedly uncomfortable.

Ladybug wasn’t sure who suggested it first. It was probably her, much to her regret. It sounded like something she would come up with. And in theory it was a good idea. Practical. It was useful to get some practice with fighting techniques. 

So they decided to spar.

It was a bad idea. 

She knew it was a bad idea because of the position she was now in.

She was sitting on Chat Noir,straddling his stomach, pinning his arms to either side of his head, breathing heavily. They were. . . very close. Her breasts pressed against him and their hot breath mingled

It wasn't like they hadn't been in similar positions before. They have ended up thrown together, pressed close and accidentally touched places they wouldn't normally touch. But those were during Akuma attacks. They were distracted. They didn't have time to dwell on details like the feeling of another body pressed against their own. 

But now there was no Akuma. Nothing to focus on except for the look in his eye, the feeling of her hands wrapped around his wrist and the firmness of his abs against her. . . . 

She realized with a jolt that she was aroused. It was not a feeling she was used to feeling outside of her bedroom, curled up with that picture from the underwear photoshoot Adrien did a few months back. But it was undeniable. The heat between her legs had intensified and added a distinctive slickness. She flushed, even though her face was already hot with exertion and arousal. 

She started to move to get off of her partner and move a safe distance away from him when she felt it. As she leaned back slightly, she felt a firmness press into her ass. 

No. . . it couldn't be _that_ , right? There was probably just something in his pocket (he didn't have pockets there) or he had really prominent hip bones (he was skinny but not that skinny). 

She looked down at Chat Noir and saw that his eyes were scrunched shut and he was muttering something quickly under his breath. 

“Old men chopping ice old men chopping ice old men chopping ice.”

Oh. It was definitely a penis. 

She should have jumped off of him immediately then. But there was a growing part of her that wanted to stay. And to grind down against that enticing hardness. 

But no. No no no no. 

She came to her senses and jumped to her feet. And stood five feet away from where Chat Noir lay, dazed. She should have helped him up but she wasn't sure if touching him was the best idea right now. 

After a moment moment, he stumbled to his feet. “Sorry.” He muttered, not looking at her. “I made it weird.”

He made it weird? She felt like she made it weird first. But. . . he couldn’t tell that she was turned on as well. He just thought he made it awkward by popping a boner. He didn’t know how he made her feel too. 

Oh the joys of internal genitalia. 

“Lets. . . just pretend this never happened.” She suggested, trying to act casual. She felt bad that she was going to let him think that the awkwardness was all his fault. But she was not about to let him know that he had turned her on.

“I can do that.” He said, finally looking at her and smiling hesitantly.

“Good.” An awkward moment passed. “And I think we probably don’t really need extra practice. We fight good. I mean, I think we are good. Without extra practice.”

He laughed uncomfortably. “Sparring was a bad idea?” 

“Yeah. Sparring was a bad idea.” She agreed. 

A very bad idea. And one that was sure to come back to haunt her.


	4. Superhero Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya asks the important questions: Would you have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir if given the chance?

“Great, you guys are here.” Alya said by way of greeting as Adrien and Nino sat down at their table. “You can help me make her see reason.”

Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Alya, no!” 

“Alya, yes.” Alya said, laughing at her distressed best friend. She then turned her attention to the two boys. “This misguided fool claims she wouldn’t jump at the chance to have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I refuse to believe that there’s a single sane person who would say no to that.” 

Marinette sighed again. Alya’s threesome fantasy came up quite frequently and Marinette couldn’t tell her the truth as to why it made her uncomfortable. And she wasn’t going to admit that she would have a threesome with them, because that would just be saying she wanted to sleep with Chat Noir. Which she totally didn’t want. Really. 

Nino laughed. “She’s right, Marinette. Anyone would love to be in that superhero sandwich.” He nudged Adrien, who was blushing bright red. “Isn’t that right, bro?”

Adrien hesitated, still blushing. He was thinking about having a threesome with Alya or Nino and Ladybug. Mainly because this would involve him having sex with Ladybug and he was definitely down with that. If she wanted to bring someone else into their love-making, he would be cool with it. 

But the question was whether he would have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir? Well, that would cause some logistical issues. “Uh, I don’t know… .”

“Thank you!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“Bullshit.” Nino said with certainty. “You’d give anything to sleep with Ladybug and you know it. Even if you’re not into Chat Noir for some reason, you’d put up with him for a chance to sleep with Ladybug.”

“Okay, true.” He blushed harder.

Marinette was blushing too. Her mind couldn’t stop conjuring images of herself sandwiched between Adrien and Chat. It was not an unpleasant image, that was for sure. 

“You’re clearly in the minority here, Marinette.” Alya said smugly. “If Chat Noir and Ladybug swooped onto your balcony while you were reading some of your guilty pleasure erotic fanfiction, and proceeded to seduce you and ask you to join them in a sordid night of love making, you would seriously say no?”

Marinette’s traitorous mind brought forth a image of Chat, looking far to sexy for his own good and she couldn’t help herself. “Well… .”

“Got you!” Alya laughed. “I knew you couldn’t deny it forever!”

Adrien smiled, thinking how he definitely wouldn't mind Marinette joining him and Ladybug in a sordid night of love making.

The two teen superheros spent the rest of their lunch break caught up in their new, and unfortunately impossible, threesome fantasies. Many months later, when they finally found out each other’s identities, one of the first thoughts that crossed both of their minds was “Damn, there goes that fantasy.”


	5. Boop

It wasn’t clear to Ladybug exactly when her relationship with Chat Noir had changed. They had always been physically affectionate friends. They would hug and touch each other casually quite often. At first it was not more than she would do with Alya or other friends, however. 

But at some point the casual touches increased. When they defeated an akuma they would hug more often than not in addition to their normal fist bump. And they started sitting closer together when they chatted during patrol. She found herself leaning into him as they talked and he would put an arm around her, drawing her closer.

She wasn’t sure when her feelings changed. She always liked him, obviously. He was funny and nice and brave. But at some point she started to see him differently. When he laughed she would feel a subtle warmth in her chest and she couldn’t help but laugh along. And she just wanted to be closer to him and just enjoy his presence. 

It took her a while to realize what this feeling was. It was so different from what she felt for Adrien. With Adrien it was all overwhelming brightness and wanting and watching from a distance. With Chat it was warmth and comforting darkness and just _being_. She wasn’t sure that one was better than the other. She just knew they were different. 

It was a warm summer night, calm and balmy. They were in a park at the banks of the Seine, which had become one of their favorite spots recently. They were laying in what had recently become their favorite position, Chat Noir laying on his back with Ladybug laying partially on top of him, nestled in the crook of her arm, propped up so she could look at him while they talked. 

The didn’t really talk about anything in particular, just joked and talked about TV shows and video games and such. It wasn’t about what they were talking about, it was that they were talking. Sometimes they would turn to just silly nonsense, making faces and voices and poking each other and giggling.

“Boop!” Chat poked her nose, causing her to scrunch up her nose and laugh.

“Boop boop boop!” Ladybug responded in kind, smashing his nose roughly with her finger. He frowned exaggeratedly. 

“Beep boop.” 

“Booooooop.”

They found themselves leaning towards each other as their silly game continued. Eventually their faces were just a couple of inches away. Ladybug felt that warmth in her chest spread and she couldn’t focus on anything except for how right it felt to be in his arms. The atmosphere was heavy, covering them like a thick blanket. 

After a second, Chat leaned slightly forward and gently pressed his nose to hers. “Boop.” He whispered. 

Ladybug smiled as her heart sped up. She returned the gesture. “Boop.”

The game continued, slower than before and with more anticipation. She knew what she wanted to do. She had wanted to for a while. But . . . she was afraid. She wasn’t really sure how to initiate it.

In the end, she wasn’t sure which one of them did it. One second they were giggling and pressing their noses together and then next they were kissing.

The kiss was better than she could have imagined. His lips were hot and soft and _perfect_. Hesitantly, the kiss deepened. Their mouths moved in unison, overwhelming her senses.

Suddenly his mouth opened and a warm, wet tongue darted quickly into her mouth. She was surprised and slightly panicked. She had no idea what to do with a tongue in her mouth. But she was intrigued and unwilling to break the kiss, so she didn’t pull away. When he tentatively pressed his tongue into her mouth again, she opened her mouth more and moved along with him, tongues intertwining gently. It felt so right.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Ladybug looked down at Chat Noir, who gave her a small, hesitant smile. 

“So, that happened.” He said, breathlessly.

“Yeah. It happened.” She agreed before leaning down and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally taken from my actual first kiss. Tomorrow is 4 years with the cute boy, so it was on my mind and I whipped up this little drabble.


	6. Pomme de Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino loves potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on including this in the collection. It is too silly and too short and it took me literally 5 minutes. It is pure crack. But I love it too much to let it languish. As you can probably tell, it was written during the height of the PotatoXNino memepocalypse. I am sorry.

Madam Bustier sighed, fed up. “Monsieur Lahiffe, please put away those potatoes.”

Nino stuffed one last piece of beautiful tuber, fried with fresh sage, into his mouth before reluctantly putting the Tupperware back into his bag.

Adrien smiled sympathetically at his friend. He was always getting in trouble for eating potatoes in class. Adrien wasn’t really sure what was with Nino and potatoes, but if they made him happy, he warily supported it. Sometimes it went a little too far but he usually was fine.

Nino got out his textbook in order to do the assignment and Madam Bustier turned her attention elsewhere. Adrien was busy fantasizing about how wonderful Ladybug’s butt was and pretending to do the assignment when he noticed the distinct smell of roasted rosemary potatoes.

“Nino.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Nino looked up at him. “What, bro? I’m just enjoying some apples of the earth.” He was eating out of a hollowed out compartment in his textbook.

Adrien had enough. He decided to gently express his concern. “Nino. I think you might eat too many potatoes.” He thought back to the previous weekend, when he and Ladybug had rescued Nino from an akuma. He had just been sitting there, eating a damned baked potato. Once, he was nearly hit by a car because he decided to sit in the middle of the road and pull out a plate of potato curry. 

Nino’s face contorted into pure rage as he stood up. Everyone in the class turned towards the in shock. “How dare you say that, dude! I trusted you to have my back.” A black butterfly flew into his fork. He transformed before their eyes into Pomme de Terror. He looked pretty much the same but he was now composed of potatoes. He had mashed potato hair and his clothes were made of potato skins. He had eyes everywhere. “I will punish everyone who speaks ill of potatoes!”

With a swish of his fork, Adrien turned into a baked potato. Pomme de Terror picked up potato-Adrien and popped it into his mouth, headless of burning his throat on the hot baked potato model. His classmates screamed and tried to run, but his fork was too fast. Fries, hashbrowns, and mashed potatoes. He turned every last one into potatoes and ate them. The people of Paris cried for their hero’s, but they never came and people wondered if they had already been eaten. Eventually he ate Hawkmoth himself, while he screamed in terror. Pomme de Terror turned all of France into his potato kingdom, raining supreme for all time.


	7. Slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr prompt: "Accidentally letting slip a dirty fantasy"

“Dammit, Chat.” Ladybug muttered as she scanned the roofs of Paris. He was late for patrol. She had a lot of homework tonight so she wanted to get this over with soon. Her final year of Lycée was kicking her ass. Being a superhero was not good for her academics.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on one of her pigtails. Her heart lodged in her throat as she jumped several feet into the air with a startled shout. Possibilities of who attacked her ran through her mind as she spun around and faced . . . a grinning Chat Noir.

He was laughing as her heartbeat thundered in her ears. 

“You ass.” She yelled, stomach churning from the sudden fright. 

“You should’ve seen your face, My Lady.” He was gasping for breath from laughing too hard. “It was ador-” He didn’t finish because Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around him. 

She had grabbed it from her hip on instinct when she turned around and he deserved a little punishment after that stunt. She expertly wrapped him in magic string, pinning his arms to his side, and slamming him down on the rooftop. 

“Ha. How do you like that?” She put one foot on his chest and posed triumphantly. 

Chat just made an unintelligible gurgling noise in response, causing her to look down in concern. He looked up at her with wide eyes and a very strange expression on his face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, stepping off of him. 

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’ve never been so turned on in my whole life.” He murmured.

His words caused her to step away from him, face burning. That was not what she was expecting. She couldn’t help herself. She glanced down at his crotch and. . . yup. There was a distinct bulge there. These suits really didn’t leave much for the imagination, did they? She looked away and retracted her yoyo, freeing him suddenly and violently. 

By the time she was able to look at him again, he was sitting against the chimney, hugging his knees and not looking at her. His face was almost glowing red. 

After a moment, he spoke. “Sorry I made things weird.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She couldn’t exactly say that it didn’t make things weird. Because things were definitely weird. “I think it was my fault too. Sorry if I did something to make you. . . .” She waved a hand vaguely. 

“No, no!” He insisted. “You were just being you. It’s not your fault I’m a kinky weirdo.”

“What was it? That . . . turned you on?” She asked, hesitantly. “So I will know not to do it in the future.” She added, hurriedly, so he wouldn’t think she was too weird. Truth be told, she was very intrigued by the idea of her having turned him on. Her heart belonged to Adrien, of course, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t _curious_. 

He groaned. “What _wasn’t_ it?” He buried his head in his hands. “The tying up was . . . a significant part of it. Definitely a kink. And the way you looked like you could just kick the shit out of me. And the way you stepped on me at the end. Just, ugh.” He gave a little shudder. “Sorry. I usually keep my femdom fantasies between me and my incognito browser. I’ll try to keep it under control in the future.”

“Yeah.” Ladybug cleared her throat. “Yeah, that would be appreciated.” She ignored the heat pooling in between her legs. What he was saying was. . . interesting. She laughed to try to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. “Try not to make me mad and I won’t have a reason to dominate you.”

She knew that was the wrong thing to say the moment it left her mouth. Chat’s head snapped up and he looked at her, eyes wide with shock and dark with desire. She looked away and after a moment she heard an awkward laugh. “Yeah, maybe don’t say things like that.”

“Noted.” She glanced back at him only to see that he was staring intently at some broken roof tiles. 

After a minute or so of silence, Chat spoke, “Look, can we both just pretend this never happened?”

“Yes please.” She agreed eagerly. “Consider it forgotten.”

But it wasn’t forgotten. Both of them remembered it clearly when they were in bed that night. Very clearly.


	8. Painted Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "Love Square, the color blue becomes an important topic of conversation in reference to (something that might cause a reveal)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that you can't actually see Ladybug's nails. I am apparently stupid. Let's just pretend that she got a costume change and she has fingerless gloves now.

Ladybug was wearing nail polish. 

Chat Noir had never seen her with her nails painted. Her nails were always well taken care of, of course, but were normally bare. Now they were a deep blue, with a slight shimmer. He held her hand, moving it so it caught the light, fascinated by the layers of color. 

“You painted your nails.” He stated, dumbly. 

She sighed and pulled her hand away. “Chat, you can admire my manicure later. We have a bit of a situation.” She gestured to the large geysers of water erupting from the street. Somewhere in the distance a shrill voice yelled about leaky pipes. 

“Oh, right.” He grinned. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She threw her yo-yo and sped off in pursuit of the akuma. Chat vaulted after her, a grin on his face. 

After the akuma was defeated and Adrien detransformed and headed back to class, he couldn’t stop thinking about Ladybug’s nails. She looked so cute with those bright blue nails. Not that she didn’t always look cute, of course. But the way the contrasted against the red of her suit was just very striking. The blue was a little darker than her eyes, but it complimented them.

“I’m glad you could join us, Monsieur Agreste.” Madam  Mendeleiev  commented sarcastically as he entered the class. He blushed as he took his seat.

Did Ladybug get her nails done professionally, he wondered, or did she paint them herself? He thought back to the nails and remembered the little imperfections, the chip on her index finger and the smudge on her middle finger. She probably painted them herself. He imagined her painting each finger with a look of intense determination on her face. It was an adorable image. She was so full of passion and he was sure that extended to every part of her normal life. He wished he could see those sides of her. 

“Okay, so we are all working together?” Alya’s voice startled Adrien out of his daydreaming.

“What?” He asked, turning around. 

“Bro.” Nino shook his head in disappointment. “You really have to pay more attention.”

“We’re doing a group project.” Marinette said, her voice quiet and uncertain. Adrien turned all the way around in his chair to look at her directly.

“Cool,” he said, smiling. “Sorry I wasn’t paying . . . .” He trailed off, his eyes glued to Marinette’s fingers, which were tapping nervously against her notebook. Specifically her fingernails. Her deep blue fingernails. With a slight shimmer. And a chip on her index finger and a smudge on her middle finger. 

Those were Ladybug’s fingernails. 

“Adrien?” Nino put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, dude?”

Adrien pulled his eyes away from those blue fingernails. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He looked at Marinette and blushed. Marinette was Ladybug! There is no other way she could have the exact same nail polish with the exact same imperfections. And  _ of course _ she was Ladybug. She was so brave and passionate! Hell, she even looked like her!  How had he not noticed before? “I, uh, like your nail polish Marinette.” He stuttered out.

She looked at Alya quickly, eyes wide, before turning back to Adrien. “T-thanks. I just felt like painting them last night for some reason.”

So she did paint them herself. “The color is really nice. Very blue.” He cursed himself for how dumb he sounded. He was definitely not on the top of his flirting game. 

Despite the lameness of his flirting, Marinette blushed. “Yeah, they are blue.”

“Like your eyes.” He should probably have stopped talking and taken time to process this revelation properly, but he just kept talking. “Your eyes are blue too.”

Marinette’s beautiful blue eyes went wide. “They are. Blue, I mean.”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t stop grinning.

“Yeah.” She smiled shyly. 

“What the hell is going on over there?” He heard Alya whisper to Nino. 

“I have no idea.” 


	9. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes to Marinette after a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt "a sad/sorry kiss". This is my first time writing Marichat so hopefully it is good.

Marinette jumped when she heard the knock on the window. There was only one person who would be knocking on her window this late at night. After quickly checking that Tikki was safely hidden in her basket of fabric scraps, she turned to the window to let Chat Noir inside.

Her smile faded when she saw his face. 

“What’s wrong, kitty?” She asked, concerned. His eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying. 

He smiled tightly, not reaching his eyes. “I just wanted to see my Purrincess. What’s so wrong about that?” He laughed as he climbed through the window and sat on her chaise. 

Marinette sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Chat, what’s wrong?”

The sadness in his eyes when he looked at her made her heart ache. She just wanted to hold him close and never let go, to whisper in his ear that she loved him and cover his face with kisses. Her reaction made her want to blush. She was still getting used to the idea that she was in love with Chat Noir. She had only realized this a few days ago and she wasn’t really sure how to proceed. She still liked Adrien but she couldn’t deny the warmth that filled her chest whenever she looked at her superhero partner. When they sat around after patrol she just wanted to hug him and never let go. She didn’t think she had ever cared about another single person as much as she cared about him. He liked her back, she knew that, but she wasn’t really sure how to tell him that she liked him after shutting him down for so long. 

Chat sighed. “It’s just. . . everything sucks.” He laughed, bitterly. “Not to be overly dramatic.”

“Hey,” she said, softly, rubbing circles on his back. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Marinette was a little worried by his attitude, as he had never acted like this around Ladybug before. She wondered why he was here, visiting her, when they had patrol in about an hour. They had hung out a few times as Marinette but she always felt slightly weird getting close to him when he didn’t know that she was Ladybug.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. “My dad is the worst.”  He muttered. “He is super overprotective but doesn’t actually consider how it affects me. He just wants me to be a robot son who does what he is told. When I try to tell him how I feel, he just looks disappointed at goes back into his office. I just hate him so much sometimes.”

Marinette hugged him. Despite knowing him quite well, she knew nothing about his home life. Thinking back, she did get the impression that maybe it wasn’t great. Now she felt bad for never asking him about it. 

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked. “Why not Ladybug?”

He looked up at her, surprised, and she quickly clarified. “Not that I am upset that you are telling me this. I just was wondering why you came to me instead of talking to Ladybug. I know from the Ladyblog that you patrol tonight.”

He pulled back from her and sighed. “I wish I could.”

“What do you mean?” Why couldn’t he talk to her? They talked about a lot of things. Why not this?

“She wouldn’t want to hear this.” He looked away. 

“What? Why do you think that?” Had she ever given him reason to think that she didn’t care about his feelings? Even before she realized her love for him, she would have listened to him talk about anything. 

“She has more important things to worry about than me being whiny. Ladybug is just, so amazing. This is just another reason I am not worthy of her. I just weigh her down.” He made a sound that might have been a laugh or might have been a sob. “I wouldn’t want her to see me like this anyways.”

Marinette was furious with herself. Had she done something that made Chat think he wasn’t worthy of her? That she thought he weighed her down? She must have. How could she have made this wonderful boy ever think that she wouldn’t view his feelings as important? Was there any way to apologized for making him feel that way?

Overwhelmed by the complicated feelings of guilt and love, she did the only thing she could think of. 

Cradling his face in her hands like it was a delicate and precious thing, she kissed him. She could feel the wetness of his tears on his face and his chapped and salty lips against hers. It wasn’t a elegant or sexy kiss, but she tried to put all of her love into it. She could sense his confusion but didn’t pull away yet, she wanted to show him how much she treasured him, how important he was to her and how sorry she was for ever giving him reason to doubt it. 

It ended after only a couple seconds.

“Uh.” He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. “So, like, I really like you Marinette, but I, uh, my heart belongs to my lady.”

“You stupid cat,” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Tikki, transform me.”


	10. Sleep talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hears Marinette talking in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt "26(from the sin list), and the ship I'd like to seee..... is... Adrinette. (Marinette let's her fantasy slip)".  
> 26: Accidentally letting slip a dirty fantasy.

Marinette was cute when she was sleeping. Adrien smiled as he watched her. They were in the library with Alya and Nino, studying for the baccalaureate that was fast approaching and it was getting pretty late. 

Alya and Nino had gone on a snack run and so Adrien was left with the sleepy Marinette. She had finally given into her exhaustion shortly after the other two had left. Once they got back Adrien was going to suggest that they call it a night. 

In the meantime he started to wrap up his studying. He was checking over his notes when he heard her. 

Marinette was talking in her sleep. 

Adrien laughed softly and tried to listen for the next thing she said. He had never actually heard anyone talk in their sleep, having had a lonely childhood, but he had always heard it was funny. Maybe he would be able to tease her about it later. 

“Adrien” Marinette muttered. 

At first Adrien thought she had woken up and was going to tell him to stop watching her like a weirdo. But no, she was still asleep. She was dreaming about him? He was flattered to think he was important enough to appear in her dream. Was it a dream about this damn test?

“Harder.” She muttered. She kind of rocked forward a little as she said this. Adrien watched her curiously. 

“Fuck me harder, Adrien.” 

Adrien blinked. Did he hear that correctly? 

“Yes!” Marinette moaned. “Adrien!”

Fuck. Marinette was having a sex dream about him? That was. . . surprising, to say the least. Flattering? Yeah, definitely. But embarrassing. He shouldn’t be hearing this and he knew when she woke up she would be mortified to know what she said in her sleep. Should he wake her up? 

She moaned again and Adrien felt his dick twitch.

No. He glared down at his crotch. 

What did you expect to happen? He imagined his dick saying. Your cute classmate moans your name and tells you to fuck her, of course I am going to pay attention to that. 

Nope, nope, nope. Inappropriate. He told himself. This was a weird and uncomfortable situation and he was not going to get aroused by it. He tried to imagine unsexy things. Cold things. 

Marinette moaned again. “Oh, fuck me, Adrien.”

Fuck, yeah there was no way he was fighting this boner. Not while she was still moaning like that. 

“You should probably wake her up.” Plagg said from his bag. “It’s getting weird.”

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, definitely.”

He reached across the table and gently shook her. “Marinette.”

Her head shot up and she looked at him blearily. “Adrien?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said, nervously. “Um, you were sleeping?”

She blinked and her eyes cleared. “Uh, yeah. Thanks for waking me up.” 

If Adrien hadn’t been watching her so closely he would have missed the way she looked him over and blushed before looking away. But he was watching her, so he did notice. And he had a hard time getting the images he saw today out of his head. A very hard time. 


	11. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hard when Ladybug rescues Adrien from an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt "Awkwardly obvious boner". This was a really hard one to write, no pun intended. I am not happy with how it turned out. I am so bad at writing action.

Ladybug looked out over the mess of vines and foliage, trying to assess the situation. Today's akuma was a disgruntled gardener and was focused on getting revenge at the teens who trampled his garden. He seemed to be burying people up to their necks in the dirt, having covered the gymnasium with dirt. Several of her classmates were already planted in the ground. She could see Mylené, Juleka and Nathanael from her vantage point. 

She needed to get a good idea of what his possessed item was before she confronted him. Besides, Chat Noir should be here any minute and he would be necessary for any plan. 

“Bro!” She heard Nino call out and she quickly focused her attention in the direction of his voice. Nino was struggling against the vines that had him around the waist. Adrien had hold of his hands and was trying, unsuccessfully, to pull him away. 

Panicked, Ladybug leapt towards them, throwing her yoyo at the vine. The vine let go of Nino and he fell on Adrien in a pile. 

“Hurry, get out of here,” Ladybug shouted at the two boys. She took a moment to admire how Adrien looked in exercise clothes. They had been in physical education class when the Akuma attacked and he looked damn good in shorts. 

She was distracted and didn’t notice several more vines grab hold of Nino again and pull him away until it was too late. 

Adrien yelled and tried to grab his friend but he was too slow. The akuma had Nino. Shit. But it wasn’t going to get Adrien too. 

Bounding towards him, she smacked away a vine that was getting close to him. She picked Adrien up and threw him over her shoulder. This was kind of an awkward position but it would have to do. She swung out the nearby window, trying to decided where to take Adrien. She didn’t have time to take him to his house. Landing near the front steps of the school, she looked around for signs of the akuma. It was still creating chaos inside.

Satisfied with his safety at the moment, she gently put Adrien down. 

His face was bright red and he looked distressed. He probably didn’t like being carried like that.

“I’m so sorry! I just had to get you out of there before the akuma got you too.” She explained quickly. “Chat and I will save your friend, don’t worry.” 

“Ah, it’s okay.” He said, turning away from her. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, concerned by his uncharacteristic nervousness. 

Before he could answer there was a crash and debris came flying towards them.

“Look out!” She threw herself over Adrien, to protect him, knocking him down onto the grass. 

Her face burned as she realized that she was now laying on top of him. She leaned up on her arms and looked down at his equally red face. 

“I’m so sor-” she started to apologise for knocking him over but that was when she felt it. 

There was something hard pressed against her side. It took her a second to realize that it wasn't supposed to be there. But the way it twitched when she looked at him helped her realize that no, it was not a bone, at least not in the literal sense. 

Her hip was pressed against Adrien Agreste’s erect penis. 

“I am so sorry,” He said quickly, but she barely heard him. 

All she could think about was the fact that Adrien had a boner. Was he aroused? He must be. That was what an erection meant, wasn’t it? Why? Was it her? Did her picking him up and then falling on top of him turn him on? Was that normal? Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was just imagining it. She glanced down his body quickly. Oh, yeah, there was definitely a tent in his shorts. It probably wouldn’t be as obvious if he hadn’t been wearing athletic shorts. 

“Uh.” She managed to say, staring down at him. 

His face was as red as she was sure her own was. “I-i’m so sorry. You’re just so b-beautiful and strong and, and I am really really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She assured him. Had he really just called her beautiful and strong? Did he . . . like Ladybug? The idea made her stomach flip with happiness. 

A crash in the distance reminded her that she was currently in the middle of a battle. A small pang of guilt hit her when she thought about how many of her classmates had probably gotten buried in the dirt while she was dawdling with thoughts of Adrien’s boner.

“You should. . . probably get back to the fight.” Adrien said, with a hint of reluctance that make her heart clench. 

“Uh, yeah.” She shook herself out of her daze and clambered to her feet. Adrien took her offered hand and savored the feeling of his warm hand in hers. 

“Thanks,” he said, brushing the dirt off. The tent in his pants had not lessened and she couldn’t help but stare. When he noticed the direction of her gaze he turned away from her quickly. “Um, good luck with the Akuma.” His voice wavered nervously when he spoke. 

“Yes. Akuma.” She reminded herself. She was clearly making him uncomfortable with her staring. “Make sure to get somewhere safe.” With that, she threw her yoyo and swung back to the school, before she made things even more awkward. 

Trying to put the feeling of his dick out of her mind, she focused on the fight. It was a rough fight, especially because when Chat Noir finally showed up he seemed just as distracted as she was for some reason. 


	12. Innuendo and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir flirt over wine and pastries until it becomes too much for his poor heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt "Innuendo contest". This one is pretty sappy. Maybe too sappy.

Ladybug laughed as she poured herself another glass of wine and Chat Noir felt a swell of pride at making her laugh like that. They were having one of their biweekly rooftop picnics that had become a tradition over the past few years. She would bring amazing pastries and he would sneak a bottle of wine out of his father’s wine cellar. It had quickly become the highlight of his fortnight because it gave them time to talk and joke and get to know each other in a way that was impossible when they were fighting evil. 

Chat watched her as she put the wine glass to her beautifully shaped lips. He would give anything to kiss those full pink lips. She tilted the wine glass back and took a sip. He watched as her lovely lips curled into a smiled and she sighed happily, putting the wine glass down on the rooftop next to her. 

“You seriously bring the best wine.” her voice broken him out of his intense staring. “I hope you don't spend too much on it.”

“Nah,” he assured her. “I just steal it from my dad.” 

Ladybug took another sip. “Oh, how naughty.” There was a lilt in her voice that made his stomach clench. She always got flirtatious when she started to get tipsy. He tried not to be affected by it, as much as a part of him wanted to hope she meant it. 

“Oh, you know me.” He said, more casually than he felt. “I’m always naughty.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh my.” She said, in mock surprise. “Someone really ought to punish such a bad kitty.”

His mouth went dry. He had imagined her saying something like that in his fantasies more times then he could count. He tried to put his growing arousal aside and focus on one upping her. “Better stop me before I claw up all the furniture.” Okay, that was awful. The voice was really the only thing that one had going for it. He was distracted! He took a large gulp of his wine to hid his embarrassment. 

She giggled. “Maybe you will behave if I get you wet.” 

Chat tried to laugh but it turned into a choke as the wine went down his windpipe. He hacked and gasped for breath.

“Sorry. That one was bad. It would make more sense for you to say that to me, given the implication.” She blushed. “I was trying to go for a thing about spraying a cat with water, you know?” 

He smiled through his coughs. “Yeah, that was terrible.” He grinned at her.

“Hey.” She pouted. “It is not like yours was any better.” 

Chat help up a finger to signal her to wait as he took a sip of his wine, carefully this time. He was stalling. What was a good line? His brain was a little clouded by wine and the memory of her criminally sexy voice telling him she was going to punish him. He was definitely not on the top of his game but he was not going to let her beat him in an innuendo contest. That was his domain. 

He put down the wine glass with finality. “Well, this pussy sure wants to get wet.” Eh, not his best, but not his worst. 

She grinned with such joy at his stupid line that he felt his heart do a flip. “This pussy gets  _ me _ wet.” She winked and he felt like he just had a mini heart attack. She was just joking around. She was tipsy and being silly. She didn’t mean it. Her being aroused by him was clearly just a joke. 

He ignored his frantically beating heart and tried to focus. “Hearing you say that makes me purr.” He leaned forward as he spoke and made a purring sound in his throat.

She grinned and leaned put an arm around him, whispering in his ear. “I’ll make you purr all night long.” That would have been enough to end him right there and then but she wasn’t finished. He felt her hot breath against his ear and then a warm wet tongue flicked against his earlobe. 

It was too much. He shot up to his feet, pushing Ladybug off of him. He could feel his wine glass spill as he rushed to get up but he didn’t care. He just couldn’t deal with this anymore. He stood several feet away and turned away, trying to calm his breathing.

“Chaton?” Ladybug’s voice sounded concerned. “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath. “I just. . . it’s too much.” He sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Chaton.” She was behind him. “I . . . we were just joking around?” She put a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned around, quickly, feeling almost angry. “It isn’t just joking for me!” He felt immediately bad for yelling. She stared at him, eyes wide, her face flushed from the wine and a wisp of hair was out of her pigtails.  She looked so beautiful. 

“W-what?” Her mouth gaped.

“You know that.” He sighed. “You know I’m in love with you.” He paused. “At least, you really should.”

She looked away. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“It’s just so hard when you say things like that.” He leaned against the chimney, looking at his feet. “It just, I know you don’t mean it, but I want it  _ so _ much.”

“I-i . . .” Ladybug hesitated and he felt guilty. He never wanted her to make her feel like this. There was a reason he had never told her directly. It just wasn’t fair to put this sort of pressure on her. “I don’t  _ not _ mean it.”

Chat turned back to her, still processing what she said. “W-what?” She didn’t not mean it. That meant that she did mean it. She meant what? She meant what she said earlier. She meant . . . what? That she was attracted to him? That she was interested in having sex with him?

“I am kind of . . . into you?” She sounded hesitant and she blushed. “I don’t know. It is kind of new? I had this crush on this guy at school forever, and I still do, but lately. . . .” She covered her face in her hands. “You’re so amazing and, well, definitely not bad looking.”

“You’re amazing.” He said almost as a reflex in response to her complement. His mind was still numb. Ladybug was attracted to him. She was “kind of into him”. She thought he was amazing. He moved towards her, wanting to be close to her, to touch her. Reaching towards her face, he tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I just. . . don’t know what to say. Or do?” He dropped his hand. “Do I kiss you now? That’s the romantic thing to do, right?” He felt like he had lost every ounce of suaveness he had in him, leaving him a bumbling idiot. 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Maybe right now we can just, finish our picnic? We can worry about that stuff later.” She lead him back to the food and wine.

He smiled at her, at the woman he was so deeply in love with and who might just feel something back. What it was exactly that she felt was something to figure out another day. Today he would sit with her, enjoying good wine and delicious baked goods, and bask in his love for this beautiful, strong, kind and amazing woman. 


	13. Gay Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino's game of gay chicken gets a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Adrinino, I hope I did okay.

It started off as a joke. 

Nino and Adrien were really good friends, so jokes about them being in love were bound to happen. And of course they were going to play along. Because that is what you do when someone jokes that you are gay for your best friend. You pretend to flirt with him. It’s just what you do. And he flirts back. No big deal. 

It wasn’t supposed to escalate like this. 

“Hey Nino.” Adrien said, and Nino felt his heart jumped into his throat. 

“What’s up, dude?” He asked, nonchalantly. Adrien was looking too damn attractive today. 

“I have the afternoon free if you want to come over and. . . study.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nino knew that the only thing that was being implied was that they would be playing video games instead of studying, but the suggestiveness was just the way Adrien was. 

“Oh yeah, man.” Nino said, leaning towards Adrien and whispering in his ear. “I’d love to study you.”  

Adrien turned towards him and touched his face. “I’m sure you’re a quick learner.” Nino’s heart beat loudly in his chest. Adrien’s face was only a few centimeters away. Close enough to kiss. But no. This is all just a joke. 

Alya’s giggle from behind him reinforced that fact. This was just a show they were putting on because they were so secure in their sexualities. Their straight sexualities. 

Adrien laughed as he turned towards Alya and Marinette, who were giggling behind them. Nino knew before he turned around that Marinette was blushing as red as a tomato. Nino was sure her reaction was half of the reason Adrien did this ridiculous flirting thing. 

“But, our crackling sexual tension aside, you can come over to play video games and  _ maybe _ study for that math test?” Adrien asked, his smile losing its flirty edge and softening to the more manageable friendly expression.  

“You know it, dude.” He felt the tension fall away. Nino was the one who started this flirting game, he couldn’t let Adrien win. No matter how goddamn smooth and freaking beautiful he was. Nino was  _ not _ going to lose a game of gay chicken. He had a reputation to uphold. 

Several hours later they were sprawled on Adrien’s couch and he was losing horribly. He was losing Ultimate Mecha Strike IV horribly, that is. He was still good on the gay chicken game for now. 

After his fourth consecutive win, Adrien laughed. “Damn, you really suck at this game, don’t you?”

“Fuck you.” Nino said laughing along. He knew he was awful but he mainly liked playing it because it was one of Adrien’s favorite games. There were very few people who could win against Adrien. 

Adrien’s face changed suddenly, and Nino felt his stomach flip. How did he do that? He could go from wholesome sunshine prince to seductive incubus in under two seconds. “That does sound like a good idea, doesn’t it.” He purred. 

How the fuck was he so sexy? 

But why? Why now? There was no one to watch them joke around like this. Why was he flirting with him now?

“It really does.” Nino leaned over towards Adrien. He may not understand why Adrien was doing this, but he wouldn’t let him get the upper hand. He put a hand on his leg. 

Adrien smiled earnestly before dropping back into devious sexiness. He gently put a hand on Nino’s face and stroked it. Nino tried to swallow but there was a lump in his throat. “I think maybe we should start studying. . . .”

Oh. He was right. They really should study a little bit. “You are probably right.” He started to pull away but was surprised by Adrien grabbing his hand. Nino looked at him, confused. What was he doing. Adrien was blushing but looked determined. 

“I don’t want to study math. . . .” He said, tipping Nino’s chin up and leaned in.

When Adrien’s lip touched his, Nino head felt like it was exploding. Adrien was kissing him. Why? Why was he kissing him? Wasn’t this all a joke? He wasn’t actually attracted to him, was he?

Apparently he was. 

Nino was definitely not complaining. When your literal model best friend kisses you, you don’t pull away. That's just common sense. 

Wrapping his arms around Adrien’s neck, he deepened the kiss. Adrien hummed in pleasure and Nino felt his heart tighten. Adrien liked him. It wasn't just a game. It was real. He opened his mouth and let their tongues dance, tangling his hands in the other boy’s soft blond hair. 

They broke apart just long enough to remove Nino’s glasses and hat and toss them aside. 

“Those were just getting in the way.” Adrien muttered before capturing Nino’s lips again, rougher this time. 

Adrien’s fingers were running through his short hair, sending shivery sensations all through his body. He moaned against Adrien’s mouth and Adrien used that opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. This was a kiss months in the making. They were going to make it count. 

Nino wasn't sure when he decided to straddle Adrien’s lap, but he found himself in that position, pressed as close as possible as Adrien kissed along his jawline. 

“I guess, uhn, you are officially the best at gay chicken.” He murmured as Adrien turned his attention to his throat. God  _ damn _ , that felt amazing.

Adrien laughed and Nino was pressed so close he could feel it. “I don’t know, maybe we could try some more to really see who wins.” 

Laughing, Nino pulled Adrien’s face up to his and kissed him until neither of them had a single thought in their heads that wasn't about getting closer to each other. 

It was safe to say this had gone a little beyond gay chicken. 


	14. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette get stuck in an elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Pride Month on Tumblr. The prompt was "Elevator". Most of the drabbles are too short for this collection but this one ended up longer than I expected. They are aged up to about their early twenties here. Not super shippy but has the potential for future shippiness. It is just a quick idea of them reconciling post-Chloe redemption arc. 
> 
> My tumblr is alya-bug.tumblr.com, if you want to read the rest of the Pride Month Drabbles. I am also doing Ladrien June.

Marinette hesitated at the elevator door. She didn't want to walk up ten flights of stairs but was it worth being in an elevator with Chloe? What were the chances she would run into her here? Should she wait for the next elevator? No, that’s ridiculous. She was an adult and she just had to suck it up. It would just be a couple of minutes.  

She didn’t look at Chloe as she stood on the opposite side of the small space. It had been several years since she had to deal directly with Chloe, not since she started university, and she wanted to keep it that way. 

The elevator doors closed and Chloe cleared her throat. “Hello, Marinette.”

Marinette made a vague noise of acknowledgement. 

“It. . . it’s nice to see you.” Chloe sounded uncharacteristically hesitant. 

This made Marinette look at Chloe in disbelief. “Is it?” She asked, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice. 

“Look, I’m just trying to reach out.” Chloe said, offended. “No need to be so pissy.”

“‘No need to be so pissy’?” She repeated incredulously. “After all of those years of terrorizing me? I'm supposed to just be nice after that?” She sighed, exasperated. “This elevator is too slow.”

“I suppose I deserve that.” Chloe muttered. 

Marinette had resumed staring at the wall when the elevator jolted to a stop. The door didn’t open and it didn’t start up again. 

“Damnit.” Marinette muttered under her breath. She didn’t want to prolong this. She jammed the call button. 

“I guess you are stuck with me for a little bit.” Chloe said, sounding almost apologetic. 

Frustration bubbled over and Marinette turned to Chloe. “What’s your problem?” She asked, venom in her voice.

Chloe sighed. “I just wanted to apologize. For back in school. I . . . wasn’t very nice.”

“You are just realizing this now?” Marinette asked doubtfully.

“No!” Chloe rolled her eyes in a very familiar way. “I realized it awhile back. That was why I was glad to run into you.”

“It took you that long to realize that maybe being a jerk was bad?” Marinette could tell that Chloe was being honest but she couldn’t let go of her old hostility so easily. 

“I had some issues, okay?” She was defensive and hurt and Marinette almost regretted being so harsh. “I took them out on you because I was jealous.”

“You were jealous?” That was a surprise.

“Yeah. You were so well liked and smart and pretty.” She laughed. “Frankly, I had a huge crush on you, but I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“You had . . . a crush on me?” Marinette blinked, her mind a confused mess. 

Chloe blushed. “Yeah.” She hastily tried to compose herself. “I’m totally out now. Lesbian and proud.” She laughed and made a little cheering motion. “And I’ve been seeing a therapist to deal with my issues. But, like I said, it’s really nice to see you.” 

“Oh. That’s great.” Marinette was still in shock. Just then, the elevator started up again.

“Oh, good.” Chloe said, sounding relieved. She hesitated for a moment before speaking quickly. “It’d be really great to grab some coffee sometime.”

“What?” Marinette asked.

“I mean, you don’t have too.” Chloe assured her. “But, like, I would like to actually get to know you. It would be great if we could be friends someday.” 

“Uh, okay.” Marinette didn’t know how else to answer. 

Chloe’s smile lit up the small elevator. “Great!” She reached into her purse and pulled out a small notebook and a pen and scribbled on it before holding it out to her. “My number. Text me and I’ll take you somewhere classy.”

Marinette took it and the door chimed open. 

“My stop.” Chloe said reluctantly. 

Marinette was left to stare at the scrap of paper and wonder at the exchange. It wasn’t until the elevator reached her stop that she realized that she was blushing.


	15. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks Alya a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Miraculous Pride Month Day 21: Proposal. I actually got engaged recently so I got pretty emotional writing this.

“Where are we going?” Alya asked, laughing. She clung to Ladybug’s neck as she swung through the city.

“It’s a surprise. Keep your eyes closed.” Ladybug responded and Alya’s heart beat faster. She had an idea of why her girlfriend was taking her on a nighttime adventure, but she wasn’t sure. If she was right … .

She grinned against Ladybug’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

They landed a few moments later and Alya was nearly shaking with anticipation. Marinette couldn’t keep a secret from her to save her life, not since she found out she was Ladybug at least, and after what they had been discussing recently and the way she was acting… . .  

Alya was proud of her investigative skills. And now she was nervous to see if she was right.  

“You can open your eyes now.” Ladybug said.

Alya opened her eyes. They were on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. Soft blankets lay on the hard metal and their were small colored lights scattered around. In the center stood Marinette, untransformed. Alya could feel her eyes welling up.

“Alya, you’ve been my best friend for years.” Marinette spoke softly but seriously, looking into her eyes. “You were always there for me and always supported me and made me laugh. You always _believed_ in me. You believed in me as Ladybug but you also believed in me as Marinette. You made me feel like I could do _anything_ with you there supporting me. It took me longer than it should’ve to realize my feelings for you but the day I did was the happiest I’ve ever been. I still remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. I was _so_ nervous.” She laughed and joyful tears started rolling down Alya’s cheeks as she laughed too. “When I’m with you, you make me feel so strong and beautiful and … _loved_. I love you, Alya. I love you so much.” Marinette was crying now as she held up a small box and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

“Yesyesyes!” Alya exclaimed through her tears. She launched herself at Marinette and held her tight. “So much yes!”

They laughed and pressed their lips together in a wet, bumbling kiss. Alya kissed her damp cheeks and her nose and her forehead and finally her mouth again, both of them smiling so widely that it was barely more than pressing their mouths against each other.

“Oh, the ring!” Marinette exclaimed suddenly and pulled out the ring from the box. Alya had barely looked at it before in her excitement to kiss her girlfriend (fiancee!). It was beautiful. The exact ring she had gushed over months ago in the jewelry store. Marinette slipped it onto her finger and she laughed out of pure joy.

A sudden thought occurred to her as they sat down on the blankets. “I should have filmed it!” She wanted to watch Marinette’s speech a million times everyday so she would never forget a second of it.

“Way ahead of you, babe.” She pointed to a camera on a tripod that Alya hadn’t noticed. “I know you too well to not get it on camera.”

“You’re so amazing.” She kissed her fiancee(!) again, more passionately this time. “I love you so much.” She tangled her hand in Marinette’s dark hair and began kissing her neck.

Marinette laughed. “Better turn off that camera now rather than later.”

Alya grinned and leaned over to shut the camera off before turning back to the love of her life and pulling her towards her in a tight embrace.


	16. The Scent of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to talk to Marinette about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr user catbeastaisha, who requested Chat acting more cat-like/ferally protective. That isn't usually my thing so I hope I did okay.

Chat Noir was not sure when it started. He told himself it must have started when he learned that Marinette was Ladybug, but if he was honest, he had found himself drawn to Marinette before that revelation.

He found himself, once again, watching Marinette as she went for her evening run. He knew the streets that she ran on were safe and that she could take care of herself, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to make sure she got home okay. And it wasn’t like he had anything better to do with his evenings. Besides, she looked very cute in a sports bra and shorts.

It had been nearly a month since they discovered each other’s identities and he was uncertain of how their relationship had changed. They had been partners and friends for four years and now everything was different. Or was it? He wasn’t sure. Maybe tonight would be the night that they would finally talk about it.

Chat watched as Marinette made one final lap around her block and headed back to her apartment. He smiled as she put the key in the lock and he made his decision. They would talk about their relationship tonight. The idea of bringing that up in conversation made his stomach flip with nerves but he couldn’t go on in this state of uncertainty.

He vaulted down to her windowsill. It wasn’t as nice as the balcony she had at her parents house but at least she had much more privacy now. The window was unlocked, like it always was, and he slipped inside.

He always liked being in Marinette’s room. Even before they knew each other’s identities, he loved visiting her partially because her space had a homey feeling that his home had lacked. It felt lived in. This was especially true of her studio apartment. There were half finished design projects covering one chair and dirty dishes in the sink. Her bed wasn’t made and there was clutter on the side table. The untidiness made him smile. It was so different from the sterile environment that he grew up in.

And it smelled like her. He sat on her small couch and he was enveloped in her smell, a soft, almost floral scent with a heady undertone that made his heart beat faster.

The door opened and he shifted into a silly pose on the couch, a sort of exaggerated faux pinup pose that was sure to make her laugh.

Marinette flipped on the lights as she took off her running shoes and let out a small yell that quickly turned into a laugh.

“Chat!” she exclaimed, closing the door behind her. “Don’t surprise me like that.”

“Sorry,” he said as he moved to sit on the couch normally, but he wasn’t sorry at all and she knew it. He loved surprising her.

She laughed and went over to ruffle his hair. As she approached him, he felt his heartrate speed up. At first it confused him but he soon realized what it was. It was her smell. Her normal smell was amplified and overpowered by the sweat from running. He should have thought it was gross but he didn’t. He didn’t think it was gross  _at all_. He thought it was the opposite of gross, in fact. His body was suddenly too warm, despite the cool night. She smelled  _right_.

Marinette must have noticed something was wrong because she stopped. “Sorry,” she said, blushing. “I must smell pretty bad.”

“No!” he exclaimed. “No, not at all. You smell. . .” He stopped himself before he admitted something embarrassing.

She raised her eyebrow. “I smell like what?”

“So, I was thinking about our  _relationship_.” This wasn’t how he had planned to bring this up but it was better than admitting that he liked the smell of her sweat.

“Our relationship?” She asked, sitting down next to him. The scent of her so close made his stomach tighten with desire. He tried not to breath through his nose.

“Uh, yeah.” He blushed deeper. “You know I have been, uh, kind of in love with you for years, and I know you used to have a crush on me when we were in college, and you always flirt with me and I know we have been busy with other stuff but I was, uh, wondering where we were, like, with each other.”

“You knew about my crush?” She asked, blushing.

He smiled. “Uh, yeah. You weren’t really that subtle.”

Her ears reddened and his heart clenched. How could a person be so adorable?

“So, uh, what do you want?” she asked, hesitantly.

He wanted a lot of things, namely to bury his face in the crook of her neck while he breathed in that sweet smell. “What do you mean?” he choked out.

“Like, from us.” She nervously twisted the end of her ponytail around her finger. “Do you, uh, do you want to date?”

“Do you want to?” he asked, fighting a battle in his mind between the part of him that couldn’t stop staring at her lips and the part of him that was  _very_ interested in what she was saying.

“Yes.” She smiled at him, unsure but so,  _so_ beautiful. “I really want to.”

It took all of his will power not to pull her into a passionate kiss right then. She wanted to be his. He could hardly believe it. He had hoped for this outcome but he hadn’t allowed himself to really believe it would happen. “Really?” He asked, eager to to confirm that he had understood what she meant. “You want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” she said, laughing. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” She took his hand and leaned forward, smiling.

“More than anything.” He laughed, squeezing her hands tightly.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

He responded by pressing his lips against hers in an eager kiss. She climbed onto his lap and deepened the kiss. He felt a purr rise in his chest and the joy overwhelmed him. She was  _his_. He was  _home_. 


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr, who wanted Alya and Marinette starting a family. Pretty short but I liked it so I wanted to put it here.

“Hey babe.” Alya sat down on the couch next to Marinette. Her wife snuggled up against her, that strange thoughtful look still on her face. “What’s up? Is something bothering you?”

Marinette blushed. “It’s nothing.”

Alya raise an eyebrow and turned to face her properly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ . . .” She sighed. “My coworker brought in her new baby today. . .”

Alya felt a warmth fill her chest at the idea of a cute little baby. “This was Renee and her little girl, right? Was she adorable?”

“So cute. I got to hold her and she had the cutest little hands and her face was so sweet when she laughed.” Marinette gushed but then stopped, abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” Alya intertwined her hands with her wife’s. 

Marinette bit her lip. “I want one so bad.”

“Oh.” Alya suddenly felt winded. She wanted. . . a baby? Their baby?  

“I know we haven’t really talked about it, except in vague terms, and if you don’t want to think about it yet that's okay. I mean, we’re only 27 and that’s still pretty young and --” Alya cut off Marinette’s babbling with a kiss. 

“I want one too.” She whispered, eagerly, watching the relief wash over Marinette’s face. “So much. God, I want to have a family with you so bad.” She kissed her again. “I can just imagine it. You, holding our baby. It would be such a beautiful sight.”

Marinette giggled. “And a few years later, little mini Alya running around, causing terror.” 

“Hey, if they cause trouble, it would be your influence, not mine.” Alya laughed, pulling Marinette onto her lap. 

“If you say so.” Marinette held her tight, smiling giddily. “Would you carry them? Or would I?” 

“That is a practical consideration, isn’t it?” Alya said, thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t  _ mind _ it, but I also think you would look so beautiful if you were pregnant.” She ran a hand over her flat stomach.

Marinette nuzzled her neck. “We could always have two. You carry one, I carry the other.”

“That might be good.” She kissed her, love and excitement pouring out of her. She didn’t realize how much she wanted this until that moment. She wanted to have a family with Marinette, raise their children, grow old, all of that. Her chest was going to burst with joy. 

“One little Alya and one little Marinette,” Marinette whispered against her lips. 

“Yeah,” Alya sighed. “They’ll be so beautiful.”

They sat there, bathed in the bliss of the future, arms intertwined. Eventually, Alya spoke again, thoughtfully. 

“Do you think we could get Adrien to be the sperm donor?” she asked.

“Alya, no!” Marinette pulled away, looking horrified. 

“Why not? He’s got great genes!” Alya pointed out. “Much better than some rando from a sperm bank.”

“It’d be weird! He’s our friend!” She paused for a moment, thinking it over. “Do you think he’d do it though?”


	18. The Apartment Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya look for the perfect apartment.

 

“Okay. This is the last one we’re seeing today.” Alya said, sighing heavily. She scrolled through her phone, adding the notes on why the last place was unacceptable. The kitchen was way too small and the bathroom smelled funny, apparently. 

Her partners groaned. 

“I’m tired!” Marinette complained, leaning heavily against Nino. 

“I still don’t see what was wrong with the one second one.” Adrien said, pouting 

“Adrien, babe, the bedroom was tiny.” Alya explained, looking up the address for the next apartment. It was only a couple of blocks away so they could walk there easily. “I’m not even sure if we could fit the bed in there at all.”

“We could basically turn the floor into the bed. It’d be fun!” Adrien suggested, excitedly.

“Bro, I love you, but that’s an awful idea.” Nino put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We would all hate each other in days.”

“Yeah, we are vetoing  _ that _ terrible idea.” Alya agreed. “Come on, the last place is really close by.”

“You guys always veto my ideas.” Adrien complained as they started to walk. 

Marinette laughed and held his hand. “Only the terrible ones.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Remember who suggested we move in together?”

“Given today, I’m not sure  _ that  _ was a great idea.” Alya said, laughing. “I’m not sure we’ll ever find a place that we all like,”

“I mean, I liked the last one.” Nino said, vaguely. “The bedroom was nice and spacious.” 

“Yeah, no. The kitchen was awful.” Marinette said, shaking her head. “There was about ten square centimeters of counter space.” 

“Not to mention the bathroom. Did none of you guys smell that weird smell?” Adrien asked, swinging Marinette’s hand between them. 

“It did smell a little funky.” Alya assured Adrien. “Hopefully this last place is better.”

“I like the area,” Nino said, gesturing to the tree-lined street and the little shops. “Looks like there’s some good places to get food.”

“It’s amazing what neighborhoods you can afford when you’re four people looking for a one bedroom.” Alya laughed, thinking about the unexpected benefits of their polyamory. All of them getting together had been one of the best decisions she had ever been part of, and it got better every day. 

“I still say I can afford to pay more than my share.” Adrien said and they all groaned at the beginning of this familiar argument. “How about we split it five ways and I can pay for both Adrien and Chat.” 

Marinette punched his arm playfully. “You jerk. That’d be volunteering me to pay extra too.” 

Alya rolled her eyes. “We’re splitting the rent four ways and that’s final. You can buy groceries or something, rich boy.” 

The laughed and chattered a for a few more blocks, commenting on their surroundings and imagining what it would be like to buy groceries at that little shop, or have a picnic in that park. 

“Okay, let’s hope this is the one.” Alya said, stopping in front of an apartment building. 

“Fingers crossed.” Nino squeezed her hand encouragingly. Alya had been spearheading the apartment search and he hoped she knew how much they appreciated her organization. 

The landlord, a middle aged woman with a friendly smile, brought them up the the third floor apartment. She opened the door and they explored their potential new home. 

“Oh, nice.” Alya grinned as she looked around the spacious room. “Big living room is definitely a plus.”

“ _ Nice _ , high ceilings,” Adrien added, looking up. “I won’t be hitting my head on the door frame here.”

“Hmm, high ceilings means harder to heat in the winter.” Marinette said thoughtfully. “Is heat included?” 

“It is!” The landlord said, happy about their enthusiastic response. 

“The windows are nice. Good view.” Nino opened the blinds. The windows were a little old but the glass looked recently replaced and they had a cute look to them. 

Marinette looked through the open doorway to the kitchen. “Not a  _ huge _ amount of counter space, but definitely manageable.” She began opening the drawers and inspecting the stove. 

Alya turned to the landlord. “The building’s pretty old, are there any issues with pests?” 

“Very minimal.” The landlord explained. “We bring exterminators through once a year. Many of the other tenants have cats, which helps keep the pests away. Cats and small dogs are allowed.”

Adrien turned to Alya, face alight with joy. She laughed. The last few places had strict no pet policies. 

“Dude!” Nino’s voice came from the bathroom. “This bathtub is awesome!” 

The other three hurried into the bathroom to see. The claw footed bathtub could easily fit one, if not two, of them in it. 

“Nice!” Alya said, inspecting the walls for signs of mold. 

Marinette giggled as she looked at the shelf built into the wall. “There’s enough space for all of Adrien’s hair products here.”

Nino laughed. “Are you sure? I think we might need a whole other room for that.” 

Adrien stuck his tongue out and smiled. “Rude.”

Marinette wrapped an arm around his waist in a quick hug before head over to the bedroom. 

It was bigger than the last one they looked at, square, with a built in shelves on one side. 

“Oooh,” Alya cooed, coming up from behind her and leaning on her shoulder. “Plenty of room in this one. We could easily fit a pretty ginormous bed in here.”

The landlord gave them a slightly strange look, as if realizing their relationship to each other was different from what she had assumed. She didn’t say anything, however, and smiled. “There is a walk in closet over here.” She gestured to the door on the far wall.

“Walk in closet?” Nino asked, looking around the room. “That sounds cool.” 

The closet was sizable, with a light and a power outlet. It was almost like a small room. 

“Guys,” Adrien said, the excitement rising in his voice. “We could make this a cuddle nook.”

Alya looked down at the closet and then back at her boyfriend. “That’s. . . actually an adorable idea.” 

Nino laughed and hugged Adrien. “Dude, yes. We can put cushions down and it’ll be so damn snuggly.” 

“So?” Marinette asked hesitantly. “What do you guys think?”

The four of them looked at each other, smiling. There were still details to check and it wasn’t definite, but they were all pretty sure. 

They had found their home. 


	19. The Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino comes back to Paris and visits Adrien's new apartment. He gets a nasty surprise, followed by a very nice one.

Nino shifted his weight anxiously as he knocked on the door. He tried to suppress the rapid beating of his heart. There was no reason for him to be so nervous. It was just Adrien. Even though it  _had_ been two years since he had seen him.

There was a strange crash and a should. “Nino?” Adrien’s excited voice made Nino’s chest tighten. Adrien was the main thing he had missed about Paris and the prospect of seeing him again had him bubbling with joy and nerves. 

“It’s me, bro!” He laughed as the door opened.

Adrien stood in the doorway and Nino suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath. Was it possible that he had gotten even  _more_ handsome? His blond hair was longer and tousled, and he looked even better in his t-shirt and jeans than he did in any of the fashion magazines (which Nino only brought to support his friend and did  _not_ cut out clippings of).

Adrien’s arms were around Nino before he could catch his breath.

“I missed you so much, man!” Adrien squeezed Nino tightly. Nino couldn’t help but hug back, a smile on his face.

“Me too,” Nino squeezed Adrien closer to him, guilty about how much he loved feeling their bodies so close. “Sorry I couldn’t be there while you were dealing with your dad.” Nino would have loved to be there while Adrien finally told that old bastard off.

Adrien laughed but there was a hint of bitterness in his voice as he released Nino from his embrace. “Yeah, you should have seen his face when I told him I was moving out.”

“I really wish I could have.” Nino was just glad that Adrien was getting a change to get out from under his father’s thumb. “How’s your new apartment?” In his excitement in seeing Adrien, Nino hadn’t even bothered to look past the doorway.

“Oh, yeah.” Adrien hesitated, blushing. “It’s, uh, a bit messy . . .” He stepped aside to let Nino into the apartment.

Nino’s eyes widened. ‘A bit messy’ was an understatement. The small living room was a disaster zone. There seemed to be serval piece of fashionable furniture, but they were nearly completely covered in debris. Food containers, boxes from online shopping, various jackets, books and papers and just random pieces of trash covered every surface.

“Dude!” Nino gaped at the mess. “It looks like some sort of trash tornado swept through here!”

Adrien blushed deeper. “Uh, yeah, I mean to clean up before you got here, but I, uh. . . forgot?”

Nino sighed, shaking his head. “Man, how did you let it get this bad in the first place?”

“I’ve been busy with grad school . . .” Adrien explained weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nino massaged his temples. Adrien was gorgeous and funny and wonderful, but he was completely incompetent when it came to normal everyday things. It wasn’t his fault. He was very sheltered. “Do I want to see the rest of the apartment?”

“Uh. . .” Adrien didn’t respond, chewing on his lip.

Nino sighed and picked his way through the mess to the bedroom, dreading what he would find.

There were clothes everywhere, covering every surface. It was more clothes than any one person needed. There were at least two months worth of designer clothes crumbled up on the floor by the bed.

Nino turned to his best friend in horror. “Have you. . . have you just been buying new clothes instead of doing laundry?”

“Washing machines are confusing, okay?” Adrien defended himself weakly. “I ruined some clothes when I tried and so I figured it was easier this way.”

Realization of what he would be doing with his afternoon (hell, it would probably take a whole week) hit Nino and he shook his head. “You’re damn lucky I’m in love with you,” he muttered.

“What?” Adrien’s eyes went wide. “What did you say?”

Oh no. “Nothing. Just, you are ridiculous.” Damn Adrien’s unpredictable perceptiveness.

“Did. . . you just say you were in love with me?” Adrien stared at him, voice wavering with emotion, but Nino couldn’t tell what emotion.

Nino sighed. This wasn’t how he planned on telling him, but telling Adrien how he felt was one of the things he came back to Paris to do. He might as well be honest. It Adrien hated him for it, then at least he wouldn’t have to clean this mess.

“Yeah.” He bit his lip nervously, not looking at him. “I’ve, uh, been in love with you since we were, like, 16. I hope that’s cool with you?”

“Cool with me?” Adrien laughed softly. Confused, Nino looked at Adrien’s face. He was grinning. It wasn’t his pretty model smile, it was his goofy, slightly lopsided grin that made Nino’s heart stop. “Nino, I’m totally in love with you too!”

“W-what?” Nino didn’t know what to say. He never, not in his wildest dreams, thought his feelings would be reciprocated. He just wanted to confess to get it off his chest because he hated keeping things from his best friend.

Adrien laughed joyfully and Nino couldn’t think of anything other than that lovely sound. He knew he would be searching his whole life for a way to replicate the feeling of that sound in his music. It was the most melodious thing he had ever heard.

“Yeah.” Adrien blushed, still grinning. “I love you.”

Nino couldn’t help himself. He stepped forward, closing the gap between their lips.

Adrien leaned into the kiss almost immediately. No amount of daydreaming could have prepared Nino for the reality of kissing Adrien. It was overwhelming and he couldn’t quite believe it was happening. But it was. Adrien was here, in his arms, lips moving against his own, hands stroking his face.

_What was that smell?_

The assorted smells of the filthy apartment brought Nino back to the present. He pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against Adrien’s, their slightly ragged breath mingling.

He chuckled quietly, chiding his ridiculous best friend. Or was he his boyfriend now? “Don’t think this gets you off the hook for this mess!”


End file.
